능력치
Habitica에는 네 가지 능력치가 있습니다. 힘(Strength), 체력(Constitution), 통찰력(Perception), 그리고 지력(Intelligence)입니다. 플레이어들은 다음과 같은 방법으로 능력치를 올릴 수 있습니다. * 장비 착용. 직업에 맞는 장비를 착용하면 효과가 더 커집니다. * 레벨업. 레벨 10 이상 100 미만인 경우 1레벨이 올라갈 때마다 원하는 종류의 능력치를 1 올릴 수 있는 포인트를 줍니다. 안드로이드 앱에서는 왼쪽 메뉴의 Stats에서, 웹사이트에선 오른쪽 상단 사람 아이콘을 누른 후 Stats를 누르고 맨 아래로 내려가면 올릴 수 있습니다. 직업별로 올릴 수 있는 능력치가 정해져 있는 건 아니고 효율이 다를 뿐입니다. 예를 들어 전사도 지력(Intelligence)을 올릴 수 있습니다. * 버프 스킬. * 일일과제(Dailies)를 다 한 경우 받는 '완벽한 날'(Perfect Day) 버프 힘(Strength) 힘(Strength, STR)은 치명타(Critical Hits), 보스에게 주는 데미지에 영향을 줍니다. 전사의 주 능력치이며, 도적의 보조 능력치이기도 합니다. 플레이어가 과제(task)를 할 때마다 치명타 발생 확률, 치명타 보너스 보상을 크게 해줍니다. 보스에게 주는 데미지는 일반공격과 치명타 두 경우 모두 향상됩니다. 전사는 Valorous Presence 스킬을 사용하여 파티원 전원에게 힘 능력치 버프를 걸어줄 수 있습니다. 체력(Constitution) 체력(Constitution, CON)은 방어력을 결정하는 능력치입니다. 힐러의 주 능력치이며, 전사의 보조 능력치이기도 합니다. 체력이 높으면 일일과제를 빼먹었을 때, 또는 나쁜 습관을 했을 때 입는 피해량이 줄어듭니다. 체력은 보스로부터 입는 피해를 줄여주진 않습니다. 이는 다른 파티원에 의해 입는 피해도 마찬가지입니다. 힐러와 전사는 각각 Protective Aura와 Intimidating Gaze 스킬을 통해 파티 전원의 체력을 일시적으로 올려줄 수 있습니다. 힐러와 전사의 CON이 동일하다고 할 때, 힐러의 Protective Aura가 전사의 Intimidating Gaze보다 더 큰 효과를 가지고 있습니다. 지력(Intelligence) 지력(Intelligence, INT)는 경험치와 마나에 관련된 능력치입니다. 마법사의 주 능력치이며, 힐러의 보조 능력치입니다. 지력이 높으면 플레이어가 과제를 하나 끝낼 때마다 얻는 경험치 양이 증가합니다. 이는 더 빠른 레벨업을 할 수 있음을 의미합니다. 지력은 또한 최대 마나량과 마나 회복량에도 관여합니다. 플레이어의 마나가 100이 넘으면, 일일 최대 마나 회복량은, 하루가 지날 때마다 10 최대 마나량의 10%가 됩니다.(instead of base 10 MP) 이때 최대 마나량은 2\times INT + 30 입니다. 좋은 습관을 수행했을 때 받는 마나는 최대 마나량의 0.25%입니다.(instead of a base 0.25 MP) 일일 과제, 할 일, 할 일의 체크리스트 하나를 할 때마다 최대 마나의 1%를 얻습니다.(instead of a base 1 MP) 마법사는 Earthquake 스킬을 써서 파티 전원의 지력을 일시적으로 올려줄 수 있습니다. 통찰력(Perception) 통찰력(Perception, PER)은 과제를 수행할 때마다 받는 아이템 획득률, 골드 획득량에 관여합니다. 도적의 주 능력치이며, 마법사의 보조 능력치입니다. 수집 퀘스트의 수집 아이템 획득률에도 관여합니다. 플레이어의 하루에 최대 획득할 수 있는 아이템의 수, 연속 기록(Streak) 달성 시 보너스에도 관여합니다. 도적은 Tools of Trade 스킬을 사용하여 파티 전원의 통찰력을 일시적으로 상승시킬 수 있습니다. 참고: 통찰력을 올리더라도, 레벨별 퀘스트 스크롤을 추가로 얻을 수는 없습니다. 이는 랜덤하게 얻는 아이템에만 적용됩니다. 능력치 분배 Attribute points are found under Stats in the User Icon menu on the website, or within the Stats page on the menu of the Android App and iOS App. 플레이어들은 능력치를 자신이 원하는대로 분배하거나, 능력치 자동분배를 쓸 수 있습니다. 자동분배에는 세 가지 모드가 있습니다. 웹사이트에서 자동분배를 사용하는 사람들은 현재 task에 따른 자동분배 방식밖에 쓸 수 없습니다. Task Adjuster를 이용하세요. 안드로이드 앱 사용자들은 Stats 메뉴 하단부에서 자동분배 방식을 결정할 수 있습니다. Once assigned, attribute points cannot be redistributed unless the player changes class or uses the Orb of Rebirth. Changing class will refund all attribute points and give the player the option to choose a new class. 분류:초보 도움말